


helping hands

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [92]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, v v soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: beelzebub fucks aziraphale with encouraging company
Relationships: Aziraphale/Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Beelzebub/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), very glad thats already a tag also dear lord what an assortment
Series: gomens drabble hell [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no idk why i wrote this either i just decided az is gonna bottom for everyone apparently

"is he normally so _whiny?_ " beelzebub asks, her fingers drawing tender, fragile skin taut, pinching at aziraphale's nipples. the angel, in turn, bucks his hips and moans louder, looking almost ashamed of himself. red-faced and whimpering, he's a pitious sight to behold. pouty lips wet with spit; his eyes even wetter. beelzebub curls her fingers, ruts down against his clit with her thumb, and a pure sob wrenches through him.

"honestly?" crowley says. "pretty much, he's a bit of a tart, isn't he?"

he trails a hand along the back of the sofa, skirting around them until he's at aziraphale's side, dropping to his knees. on his back, with gabriel holding his legs spread, there's little more he can do but try to reach out for crowley. chuckling, his lover obliges him. crowley takes his hand between smooth palms, cupping it gently, securely, and he reassures him. tucking loose, fluffy ringlets behind aziraphale's ear, and stroking his cheek.

"it's alright, angel." he promises, sickly sweet as pure syrup. "she's gonna fuck you, make you cum just for her. sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"we know you love opening up for _anyone,_ " gabriel joins in, tugging aziraphale's head back by his curls, forcing their eyes to meet. "our precious little whore, taking cock to keep us entertained."

aziraphale whines again - it's _true,_ he is putting on a show, with all intentions to delight every spectator. beelzebub shifts her trousers down, fabric curled in bunches at her knees, and her cock - her cock is glorious. oversized for the small frame, surely. hanging heavy between slender, pale thighs. the tip has gone ochre red, dripping profusely, and aziraphale shuffles downwards to further invite her, to take her in. beelzebub smiles softly - it's the first grin he's seen her wear that hasn't felt unnervingly deceptive - and thrusts up between aziraphale's folds. denying penetration, yet dragging over his clit in the most delicious, spiteful way.

"don't be so mean, prince." gabriel teases, sounding even more mocking than how beelzebub mocks aziraphale's need. settling at his hole multiple times, feeling up the slick, sopping entrance. and yet refusing to dare the first inch inside.

she glares back at gabriel, seething. "i do as i pleazzze."

"but just look at him," crowley tilts aziraphale's head to the side, thumb and forefinger beneath his jaw. "don't you want to bite that pretty neck, watch him fall apart from you and you _alone,_ make sure he knows he's yours?"

"he, rezzolutely," beelzebub insists, ever so slightly tempted. "is not mine."

"we wouldn't let him go that easily." gabriel mutters, reaching down to spread aziraphale's labia, hold him gaping and parted. "can't you see how wet he's gotten? he needs you so badly, prince. have _mercy._ "

aziraphale flushes hot all over, brimming with shame, feeling rather like an overheated oil lamp the more gabriel exposes him, keeping him on display. beelzebub seems tempted enough to finally oblige, flicking over his throbbing, soaked clit one more time - and earning a startled _'ow!'_ worth her troubles - before sliding inside. 

and she's so thick, splitting him like skin faced with a knife. his legs start to tremble, flinching sporadically, and requiring a bit of extra help to hold still, as her thrusts begin. sharp and unforgiving, she drives into aziraphale like he has something to repent for, fucking him open on vicious width. he squirms from it, twisting his hips away, but all his wiggling is only more fodder for crowley to tease him, _torment_ him further. he strokes at his budding clit, grinding it down with enough force to hurt, and aziraphale shivers, aziraphale _keens._ he goes still all over, too weak to do much else. his body limp besides the breath-wracking tremors he endures with every thrust, every touch, every kiss to the head and lip of praise from his lovers.

when he cums, he cums feverishly, kicking and crying out against his own will. beelzebub works him through it, pulling out to find her personal respite atop the soft hills of his tummy, jerking herself to release. hot cum trickles over, spilling on his stomach. and he loves it, he loves feeling used, degraded, adored in the worst way.

before he can catch his breath, he's flipped over, unable to catch himself on hands and knees. laying on his front, he peeks over his shoulder to grasp a hint of what beelzebub's up to. she looks him dead in the eye, spreading his cheeks like she's owed the opportunity, and asking "you didn't think i was done, did you?"

aziraphale can only shake his head, eagerly anticipating the rest to come.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
